


Hopelessly Devoted.

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Eren, M/M, True Mates, Wedding, cute fic, mated pair, omega armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Armin and Eren share a very special day with their friends and family.





	

Eren rolled over in bed, letting his head rest on Armin’s thigh, the Omega sitting up against the headboard reading. Armin’s eyes flicked to him for a moment and the blond smiled before looking back at his book.

Eren continued to stare, one hand creeping up to rest on Armin’s stomach.

He could still hardly believe it, the news that Armin had shared just a few hours before still fully sinking in. He was pregnant.

The sweet scent that had been driving Eren crazy finally had a name and reason, unmistakable now as the scent of a happy Omega carrying a pup, fertile and full.

Eren pressed a kiss to the flat skin of his Mate’s belly, right over where their child was growing.

He still couldn’t believe it.

Armin had stopped reading at the feel of Eren’s lips on his skin, looking down at his Alpha with a fond smile on his face.

Looking up like he knew he was being watched, Eren just grinned back. “There’s a baby in there.” He said it like it was some big secret, eyes full of a wonder Armin had never seen in him.

Armin ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Yeah, there’s a baby in there. Our baby.”

Eren rested his head back on Armin’s thigh and was quiet for a while.

“We’ll need to move out of the dorms,” he said suddenly. “The college doesn’t offer family housing.”

Armin kept running his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Okay. We could look for an apartment, somewhere close to the school that’s just big enough for us and the baby.”

 _The Baby_. 24 hours ago Armin hadn’t even known about it, and now it was all he could think of.

“We can look when we get back,” Eren offered.

Armin marked his place and closed his book, setting it on the bedside table with a yawn.

Eren shifted so Armin could lay down, the Omega curling into Eren’s side, his head pillowed on his Mate’s chest.

They were half asleep when a thought came to Eren, and before he could think too hard on it the question was already leaving his lips.

“Marry me?”

Armin looked up at him, and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips. “Of course.”

* * *

 

The apartment they found was small, but it had two rooms and low rent, and within two weeks of school starting back, they were signing the lease and packing their stuff up into boxes.

Mikasa took a few days off to help them move stuff over, the Beta delighted over the fact that she was going to be an aunt.

When she went withEren to grab the last load of stuff, Armin rolled his desk chair into the smaller of the two bedrooms, sitting down once he had put it into place nested in a corner, right where he would want to put a rocking chair.

He rested a hand on his belly, going slightly soft now that he was at ten weeks, but still flat.

He didn’t even feel tired, but between one blink and the next, he fell asleep.

Eren found him that way an hour later, chin resting against his chest; hand still on his stomach, protecting the pup.

Mikasa watched as Eren’s face softened, a love sick look taking over him. It was hard to reconcile the mature Alpha standing in front of her with the brash boy that always picked fights with the other Alphas at school, clear that something had changed him for the better.

And looking at how he gently shook Armin awake, she had no doubt that it was all the blond Omega’s doing.

That night over warm takeout food and sparking juice in place of wine, Armin went to take a sip of his drink and found a ring in it instead.

* * *

 

It took them four months to plan the wedding, but after a long wait and a night apart, it was finally time.

Armin brushed his hands over his dark gray suit and turned to look in the mirror, grinning at what he saw.

One hand dropped to his swollen belly on reflex, the curve noticeable now that he was nearing the end of his second trimester.

“Are you ready?” Levi asked him, watching his son.

Armin turned to face him and grinned, absently slipping a hand in his pocket, fingering the ring that Levi had helped him pick out.

A glance at the clock on the wall showed that they had ten minutes left before the wedding started.

The younger Omega took a calming breath. “Yeah, mama. I’m ready.”

He took Levi’s arm when he offered it, and had to blink back tears as they headed to the front of the church.

“Are you okay, Armin?” Levi asked lowly when he saw the tears in his little boy’s eyes.

Armin swiped at his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just the hormones. And I’m just _really happy_.”

When the Wedding March started to play, Erwin flanked Armin’s other side, both of his parents walking him to the altar.

The wedding was small, only family and a handful of friends, but to Armin it was perfect.

Armin wasn’t sure what was said between the time that Eren took his hand and the priest said that it was time for their vows, and from the look in Eren’s eyes, he didn’t know either.

They wrote their own vows, and as Eren started to speak, Armin felt tears spring to his eyes again.

“I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with love and laughter. I promise to work with you, knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s sorrows and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.”

Armin was openly crying, hands shaking as Eren slipped the ring on his finger.

It took him a few moments to compose himself, and then the priest nodded to him, Armin took a deep breath.

“I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.”

The ring fit Eren perfectly, and Armin laced their fingers together, holding tight to Eren’s hand.

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands. The grooms may kiss.”

Eren pulled Armin to him, one hand cupping the back of his husband’s head as they kissed.

The crowd cheered, but Eren wasn’t ready to let go of Armin, the blond seemingly on the same page if the way he nipped at Eren’s lip was to be believed.

It was only after cheering turned to wolf whistles, and the officiant cleared his throat a few times that Armin pulled back blushing, smiling too wide to be anything but elated. 

* * *

 

The reception was short lived, a few hours with a good meal and dancing.

Armin let Eren lead him around the dance floor with slightly fumbling steps, too caught up in staring at his new husband to care when Eren almost stepped on his feet.

The small crowd waved them off a few hours into the party, the newlyweds grinning ear to ear as they climbed into Eren’s car.

The cans that Christa has tied to the back of the car clattered on the road when Eren started driving off, the simply words “just married” painted on the window making it look like a scene from a cheesy movie.

Eren held Armin’s hand with one hand and steered the car with the other, thumb brushing over the gold band on Armin’s fourth finger every now and then.

Armin let out a contented sigh and let his eyes close, ready to see what life brought his way.


End file.
